The Color of Love
by OSUSprinks
Summary: ADMM Using all the colors of the fanfic100 challenge to tell you a story. Hope you enjoy!
1. Red

_A/N: Just a bit of something. Needed to get some feelings going, plus I wanted to try this fanfic100 challenge. We'll see how I do. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did, I'd share the wealth! _

* * *

**Fanfic100 Challenge Prompt # 11- "Red"**

Red.

It was the color of anger, of frustration, of fire. It was the color of her cheeks when he complimented her. But at the moment, red was most importantly the color of a phoenix. The phoenix she was anxiously waiting to appear.

When he left, he had refused to take her with him, though she had fought with him about it for hours. In the end, he had silenced her with a kiss, their first, and then left. He'd left her, standing in the middle of headquarters, her mouth hanging open, stunned senseless, unable to respond. Yes, he'd left, but not before he promised to send a note, so she would know he was okay. So she wouldn't worry.

She let out a nervous chuckle. How could she not worry?

"He's fine," Poppy said firmly, worried about her friend who had not spoken since returning to their flat.

Minerva missed the look of concern passed between Poppy and Pomona. She was too concerned with the small burst of flames next to her.

"Fawkes," she said, taking a deep breath.

He was okay.

_A/N: Thanks for reading and thank you to beMMADfabulous for the info about the challenge! Happy reading, OSUSprinks!_


	2. Purple

A/N: So many people wanted me to continue _Red_, that I thought I would make it a chapter deal using each color from the fanfic100 challenge. That's not how the challenge was intended, but I'm doing this for myself anyway so bear with me please! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, but boy do I wish I did!

* * *

**Fanfic100 Challenge #16: Purple**

Poppy took a sip of tea, enjoying the quiet. As she watched through the kitchen window, Minerva, who was seated on their balcony, made a turn in her knitting.

"If I get one more owl requesting 'just a few more skeins of yarn on the way home," Pomona came barreling in the kitchen, arms full of groceries, impersonating Minerva's crisp Scottish accent. She plopped the bags on the counter before continuing in her normal voice, "I will hunt down and murder Albus Dumbledore myself."

Working as the well-oiled machine they were after three years of rooming together, the two began to put the groceries away.

"Mona, you know it's the only way for her to keep calm and stop worrying."

"I know, but this is the forth day in a row and I think-"

Poppy laughed, "Well, will you at least wait to see if he defeats Grindlewald first?"

"Of course," Pomona chuckled, glancing out the window at her other roommate who was starting to end the toe. "But I would like to know what Min thinks the man is going to do with that many pairs of _purple_ _socks_!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! OSUSprinks :)


	3. Brown

_A/N: Sorry about the wait! School and family got a bit crazy there for a while, but I think we are back to the usual level of chaos for now! I'm trying to come up with a better title for this fic. Any sugestions would be appreciated! Thank you for reading and for all my reviews! They mean so much! Happy reading, OSUSprinks_

* * *

_Chapter Three: Fanfic100 Challenge Prompt #17: Brown_

**Brown**

"Goodnight, Albus."

"Mud."

"What was that, old chap?" asked a surprised Alastor Moody. The handsome, young Auror was only a few years removed from Hogwarts and already had been promoted to Lead Auror. He rolled over in his uncomfortable cot to face Albus.

"Mud. There is mud, _drab brown mud_ everywhere. I'm covered, it's disgusting, and I can't sleep."

"So cast a cleansing spell and go to sleep." Alastor attempted to fluff his hard pillow before lying back down.

"But that wouldn't be fair to the muggles," Albus countered.

The two men and their small band of Aurors were currently camped with a large force of muggle soldiers making their way into Germany. The army was headed north while Albus' informant from inside Grindlewald's camp had sent them information, leading the wizards south to a castle in the Black Forest. Albus had spent the last few hours mentally preparing himself for the battle he knew was coming, but it was impossible to rest, covered in mud, this far from home.

From past missions with Albus, Alastor knew that when his friend was in such a mood they would _both_ lose sleep. He sighed deeply before attempting to help both Albus and himself, "When I can't sleep, I think about all the good things at home that I am fighting for, and about getting back to them."

"And would a certain Miss Pomfrey be on that list?" he couldn't resist teasing the younger man.

Without opening his eyes, Alastor answered, half asleep, "I could ask the same of you about another of my former classmates."

Albus cleared his throat several times before rolling over; glad Alastor couldn't see his blush with his eyes closed.

"Goodnight Albus."

"Goodnight."


	4. Yellow

_A/N: Rather short, but I'm heading out of town today and wanted you all to have something to remember me by! lol I'm not sure I made this clear before, but I am trying to make each of these their own fic, while still having them tell a story when they are put together. That is why the styles keep changing. Hope you guys understand and can put up with me: ) Happy reading, OSUSprinks

* * *

_

Fanfic100 Challenge Prompt #13: **Yellow**

Of the many colors of the rainbow, yellow was one he had never been associated with. He was not a coward. He was not afraid of death. He would stand up for what was right, regardless of the cost. After all, he was a Gryffindor.

But for once in his life, he found that he was afraid. Not of death, but of what he would lose if he did die.

Sealing the letter and sending it with his fiery friend, he took a moment to think of the recipient. With a deep sigh, he realized that were she present she would scold him for his lack of concentration on the task at hand. Remembering the flushed cheeks and intense gaze that always accompanied her anger strengthened his resolve. He would fight and he would not fail her.

Albus Dumbledore was not a coward.


	5. Blue

_A/N: What do you know, I didn't forget about this! lol The good news is the rest of the chapters are written. If I can figure out how to, I will be changing the name of this fic. lol That's a pretty big IF! Thanks so much for reading. :)_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, but I do wish it was if that counts for anything._

* * *

_Fanfic100 Challenge Prompt #15: Blue_

Minerva awoke from the most pleasant dream. She rolled over, keeping her eyes closed, trying to savor and remember the feeling of complete happiness, safety, and love. She burrowed deep into her covers, willing herself back to sleep, back into her dream, back to him. Sighing, she threw back the covers, resigned to the fact that she was awake and her dream was over. She wished, as she did each morning she woke from this dream, that she could remember it. Try as she might she never could recall any details, save one, or rather, two. Two beautiful _blue_ eyes.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks so much for reading! OSUSprinks_


	6. White

_A/N: Well I only got one review for this last chapter, so I'm hoping for more this time! Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Minerva gave the snowy owl a treat before unrolling the unblemished white parchment. Looking at each side, she found it blank. The candy crumbles, which had been folded inside were the only clues to identity of the sender and Minerva giggled as she recognized another letter from Albus. He had sent her so many in the last few weeks, some with Fawkes when secrecy was needed for his mission in the war, but often with different owls. Muttering a few different passwords, she finally succeeded with "crème puff." As the parchment filled with words, her eyes filled with tears. He loved her, and more than that, he wished to marry her.

"Oh yes, Albus. A thousand times, yes."

As she spoke a small white box appeared before her. Opening it shakily she found a beautiful emerald set in a band of white gold. As she slid the ring on, she began to cry again. She pulled out her own sheet of parchment and began to write, all the while wishing Albus were home to hear her answer in person.


	7. Green

_A/N: I just couldn't help myself. I had to post again:) This chapter and the next are dedicated to Jaye for her love of angst. I did my best, dear!_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, which you are probably happy about after reading how well I write. lol_

* * *

The fighting had begun early in the day. While the others fought all around, he had focused on his own personal score to settle as his sworn enemy came into view. This wizard, though he did not deserve the title, stood for everything he stood against. How this man had grown in celebrity and developed a following he would never know. He was not worth the paper used to write about him.

As the duel began to grow in intensity he used a subtle "legilimens," looking for a weakness and barely contained his surprise to find a woman at the front of his enemy's mind. He dodged a streak of purple light, instantly firing back, trying to catch his opponent off guard. The spells came faster and faster and were quickly becoming more deadly. As the men tired, their aim became more erratic. As he cast his final curse, he heard a twin to his loud, "Avada Kedavra."

As the vivid green light of the spells passed in flight, Grindlewald's last thoughts were, "I hope I hit the bastard."


	8. Black

_A/N: Big thanks to the following: ChildMinerva and Always Hopeful for their read throughs and padishahZ for his research. This is dedicated to both Jaye and my Great-Great-Aunt Marge Baker who died New Years Day and provided me with the angst I needed to write this. She was quite the lady, a bit of hellfire and a whole lot of love! I miss you Aunt Marge!

* * *

_

**Black**

Pomona and Poppy stood in front of the window, watching the large bird fly towards them. The black owl, dark as night, carried an equally black envelope, meaning only one thing.

Poppy thought of her dear Alastor, so brave, fighting on the front lines of both the wizard and muggle wars. No, surely it couldn't be him.

Pomona thought of her former and still true love fighting as an auror on the home front. No, surely the Ministry wouldn't still have her down as a contact. It had been too long. Unless…unless he still loved her as well. No, she wouldn't allow herself to think that. It was over. But what if it wasn't…and what if it was him?

Minerva watched as her two best friends fell into shock at the sight of the owl and its grim message. For a moment, she felt her heart clench, but it couldn't be Albus. Surely she would have felt it. Yes, she would have known.

Minerva walked to the window with determination, flinging it open. At first she was shocked when the owl did not fly to either of the women behind her, until the meaning set in. She sank to the floor as she tried to take in the information. It was for her. The letter was for her and he…Albus was gone. She curled into a fetal position. No, it just couldn't be. They had just begun. How could this be the end?

It was Minerva's keening that woke Poppy and Pomona from their thoughts. Pomona reacted first, dropping to her knees and holding Minerva to her chest.

"Oh Min. Min, I…" Unsure what she could say, if anything to help her friend, Pomona held her closer and began to rock Minerva, who was talking though she couldn't be understood through her sobs.

Minerva felt as though her life was over before it had begun. She remembered the feel of his lips during their first and only kiss. She could only see his twinkling blue eyes, now still and dull with…with death. No, this couldn't be. Albus couldn't be dead. He couldn't have left her.

Poppy looked down at her two friends, unsure of what she should do. Pomona glanced up, catching her eye. A look of guilt passed between the two; guilt at the relief they each had felt in the moment they had realized the letter was not for them and guilt that it was for Minerva and there was nothing they could do about it.

Poppy finally turned to the owl and shakily took the letter. She started to slip the offending parchment into her pocket.

"Poppy, read it."

Another look passed between Poppy and Pomona as they tried to decide how best to help their friend.

"Minerva, I don't think now is the best time."

Her head snapped up and Minerva fixed Poppy with a defiant stare even as she bit her lip in an attempt to control her emotions.

"Poppy. I-I need you to read it. I need to know. I must…I must know." She began to sob again.

A tear rolled down Poppy's cheek as she felt Minerva's despair. She opened the letter, then wet her lips and cleared her throat. As she began to read, Pomona held Minerva tighter and all three cried.

To: Minerva McGonagall  
From: War Office, London

Deeply regret to inform you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Missing in Action, Germany, July 15th.


	9. Orange

_A/N: I am in Arizona and visiting with my friend who is a sister to me. :) The weather is beautiful and even with my team's defeat two nights ago, I am in a great mood. So I thought I would share the good will and update. So enjoy, and **GO BUCKS!**_

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

* * *

_Fanfic100 Challenge Prompt #12_

**Orange**

Minerva shakily sipped her tea as she watched the sky lighten, marking the end of yet another sleepless night. She had heard but refused to believe he was gone. It had been two days since Alastor had come to her with the news, not knowing the Ministry had beaten him by a day. But still she refused to believe.

She gazed at her bright engagement ring and thought of Albus. She wondered how he had decided on the emerald as opposed to a traditional diamond. Had he asked her friends? Had he chosen it from many choices, or had he seen it and known? What were his plans? Should she tell the others or not? The question most on her mind was the one she refused to think about: Would she ever hear the answers to all her questions from his lips?

As she succumbed to her tears once more, Minerva barely heard her bedroom door open. Rising from her desk, she kept her back towards the door as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I am fine, Mona," she said, assuming it was her dear friend, checking on her once again. When she heard no answer, she turned quickly only to be met by a hard kiss from the very lips she had been struggling not to contemplate moments before. Breaking the kiss, she half cried, half moaned his name before kissing him again with even more passion.

As robes began to fly and buttons popped, the sun peaked over the housetops, covering the reunited lovers with its dazzling orange light.

* * *

_A/N: You guys didn't really doubt him...did you?_


	10. Colorless

_A/N: Last one of these. Thank you all for joining me on this little adventure! It's been a lot of fun. Thank you dearly for reading! OSUSprinks_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, but I can dream, can't I?_

* * *

_Fanfic100 Challenge Prompt #20_

**Colorless**

Albus pondered the color of love as he stood waiting. An odd question, perhaps, especially considering his current location and the wealth of other thoughts that presumably should have been running through his mind.

What was the color of love? Was it the red of a heart? The purple of their favorite couch to cuddle on? The brown of the mud they were covered in that day she fell as they played in the rain and pulled him down after her? Was it the yellow of the sun as it lit her sleeping face each morning? Perhaps it was the blue of the lake as they swam with the Giant Squid that summer? Or could it be the green of the perfect emerald stone in her engagement ring, which had reminded him so of his own perfect jewel, his Minerva. He considered her eyes, dark, nearly-black, when filled with passion. Or perhaps the orange-color she had been, after being hit with a stray spell while she was still a student, when he had first realized how beautiful she was?

As he watched Pomona and Poppy walk down the aisle in their navy gowns, he considered all these colors and more. The music changed, drawing his attention once more to the doors at the back of the church. As he watched his Minerva, a beautiful bride dressed in traditional white carrying only greenery accented with a thistle, make her way down the aisle towards him, he realized the color of love.

It was the color of their tears of joy. The color of the happiness and contentment he always felt in her presence. The color of the pride he felt that she had chosen him. The color of her fierce independence and the way he felt when she let him take care of her. It was the color of her love, which he had felt hundreds of miles away and had led him home to her. It was every color and no color.

Yes, he decided as he took her hand and began to vow to love, honor, and cherish her, in sickness and health, for the rest of his days, love was colorless. He couldn't see it, but as she smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss her, Minerva Dumbledore, for the first time, he could feel it all around.

* * *

_A/N: "...love actually is all around." Sorry I couldn't resist. I was doing a last read through and that line came to me. :) Thank you so much for reading. I hope you have enjoyed reading these as much as I have enjoyed writing them. OSUSprinks _


End file.
